Happy Ending
by lil-missa
Summary: Something short i wrote while i was dealing with my baby. It could have been longer and one day i might fix it, but for right now, this is what it is.


She screamed. It was all she could do at a time like this. What would anybody else expect of her. She was only human. A human with human emotions that she, at that very moment, couldn't handle. The only way to release was to let it all out at once. Unfortunately once she let it out if came back ten fold.

Wrapping herself even further into the red kimono, that was so generously provided by her one and only love, she couldn't make her lungs work. She couldn't breath. If Sango didn't have a hold of her she would have fallen off of her flying feline, Kirara.

She knew that the fight with Naraku would have been hard and there would most likely be casualties but this was unexpected. The fight with Naraku ended with Kikyo dragging him into hell with her where she will have a permanent hold on him. Not even Tensaiga will beadle to bring him back, not that it would be use to do so.

Miroku was unconscious on the back of Kirara with a badly injured Shippo lying on his back. Miroku sucked in entirely too many poisonous insects and one, and by far the largest, of Naraku's incarnations. Apparently it was made from the miasma.

Sango was generally unharmed and so was Kagome; but Inu Yasha...

The mountain they were fighting in collapsed. They were able to make it, but because Inu Yasha was unconscious, from taking an attack from Naraku, he wasn't about to escape. He was so far down and Kirara was already holding so much there was no way to get him in time.

So there they were, up in the sky, not far from where the mountain once was. Looking at the damage they knew there was no way he could have survived that. Not even with the demon blood. He was most likely dragged down to hell with Kikyo; just like he promised he would.

She couldn't handle it. She knew that he wouldn't make it out. She no longer felt his presence in the area. She didn't even feel the jewel, which Kikyo had claimed as her own. That was dragged to hell as well. They were the only ones left.

Knowing that there was no hope in recovering the hanyous body, Sango had Kirara fly on toward kaede's. It was a good three days trip on the ground. On Kirara they would be there in a day. They'd have to stop on the way.

When they finally reached a place where they could rest Sango paid good attention to Kagome. They had been flying for a good six hours and she hadn't said a word. She didn't even hear her breath. It was like she was dead, and she didn't blame her. If Miroku had been killed in the battle she would have been the same way. He was her last hope of ever being happy. After that she would honestly be alone. She knew that Inu Yasha and kagome would get together and most likely leave this place.

There was nothing else for her.

She felt really sorry for kagome. The girl just starred into space. There was no expression no life in the eyes. There was nothing. Just the shell of a girl that hoped with all of her might that she could change a half breads mind. Change his mind about going to hell.

The pain radiated off of her.

Sango could remember how hard it was to hold onto kagome once the mountain started to collapse. The girl tried to jump off of Kirara. She was prepared to go to hell with him. She loved him that much. It was obvious to the world that he loved her just as much back. After all he shielded kagome with his body. he died to save her. If he indeed went to hell then he did so for her.

Over the next few days Sango managed to convince kagome not to waste Inu Yasha sacrifice. He did it so she could live and she wasn't.

That woke her up. It made her mad at first that Sango would accused her of wasting Inu Yasha sacrifice but once she thought about it, she realized she was. He wanted to he live. To be happy. To grow up and have children, but that was the problem. She wanted to live with Inu Yasha. To be happy with him; to bared his children. She wanted to grow old with him. He was her life. Now what was she supposed to do.

Start over.

Yes that was it. She would start over again. Go back to school, make a name for herself and have lots of people around her at all times so she would never feel lonely again. Yes that is right. That's what she will do.

The next day was hard for her. It was when she said her good byes. Leaving Shippo the rest of the candy she had for when he woke up she kissed his forehead. She gave Sango a book that she had brought last time. it was on how to train your man. Miroku, who was still unconscious, was given a magazine of questionable stature. There was nothing else that she could think of that would suit him. There was a bag of toys and hair supplied for Shippo and Rin to share. The last thing was a book of modern remedies that she left for kaede. With that she went down the well, never to return.

Granted she tried a few time. the jewel was whole and no longer in this world. There was no way to go back.

She had one year left of high school and she would be free of it, but then there was collage to worry about. Writing, she thought that she would try that. After all that has happened she was sure she could write some things that would make some money.

That's when it all started for her. She finished the year at the top of her class, and yes even in math. She managed to get a scholarship to Harvard and took it. A trip to America sounded like just what she needed. There would be nothing that would remind her of Inu Yasha there and one she wrote what she wanted to write, then she would return home will a nice egg and take over the shrine and live the rest of her days alone with her dozen cats.

Yes that sounded about right.

All four years of collage she stayed at the top of her class, writing things that were considered extraordinary. Everything she wrote as more emotion in it that she was able show at one time. Everybody wanted to read her stories when she was finished with them. The teacher started using her stories for examples and putting them up in the overhead projector so that everybody could read them.

When the time came for her finally the assignment was to write something, anything, over one hundred pages. Kagome knew what to write about. She would write about her happy ending, and by god she did, and it was wonderful.

It was about a priestess who gave up her powers to bring back the one she loved; a hanyou. it went threw his death and what she felt like and how desperate she was to have him returned to her. It told of a person that had a sword that could revive but when she was able to find him he wouldn't do it. It the last act of desperations she begged the gods to bring him back at any price; they took her spiritual powers. The tragic this was that when they finally met again neither of them were strong enough to protect themselves from other demons. NO one saw it coming when the two lovers died, but they ended up in heaven; together forever.

The entire class cried.

They had her publish it, and she did.

It was now the day of its release. Oprah and Martha Stewart both recommended it so it was now on the top of the list for the most requested book. The stores of New York were about two minutes away from opening and there were already lines forming. This was the hottest new thing.

The sad thing was that no one knew who she was. She refused to do an interview but after many failed attempts she agreed to have a book signing at the local barns and noble. She waited there, watching the lines grow even larger. There was one waiting for her and the other just wanting a book before they started there day. Seven A.M. was way too early for something like this in her opinion, but people were like that. She just hopped that they could understand her with her accent. She could speak good English, she just has never been able to get rid her thick accent. Oh well!

The door opened and people filed in one after another. There were so many people she couldn't understand it. No one had ever read her book but because of opera and Martha they loved her. She hoped they like it.

It was coming to the closing of the day and she was getting tired. Looking at her watched she saw that it was almost 8pm. She had been here for 13 hours. Wow did she need to sleep.

It had been ten minutes and no one came so she thought it would be ok for her go home early. Sighing she closed her eyes, only to have a book dropped down in front of her. Looking at the book she stopped. There on top of the book was a picture Sango took of Inu Yasha and herself when they were sitting in a tree together. She thought she lost that in the feudal area. Looking up at the person that dropped that there all she could do was stare.

He remembered that stubborn girl had begged him to revive his brother but he refused. He clamed that a half bread did not deserve a second change, but little did she knew he was planning on it. She just happened to catch him on the way there. There was no way he was going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that.

Starring at the spot the mountain once was he took out his Tokiegin (I have no idea how to spell it) and shot an attack at the rubble. Many pieces were cleared away but was all that was needed. Down deep in the hole he was able to see his brothers arms sticking out from the rubble.

Flouting down he grabbed his arm and pulled. Freeing his brother he dropped him not to nicely on the ground. Taking out his Tetsaiga he didn't hesitate before running him threw with it. It didn't take long for his brother to take a breath.

The next few days were a blur for the hanyou. His brother had brought him back to life and after a thank you he speed off toward kaede's. He had to make sure that kagome was all right. Sesshomaru had refused to say anything; the bastard.

He didn't realize how far from home he was. It took him all three days to return. Seeing the field the well was in and took a giant leap. Looking down at the well his heart stopped, kagome leapt into the well just as his foot touched the ground. Sango had gasped at his appearance but he didn't hear it. Jumping in after the girl he landed at the bottom. He didn't go threw. It was closed.

Falling to his knees he couldn't believe his luck. The girl he loved, the girl he died for, was now beyond his reach. She was fife hundred years beyond his reach.

It was another three days before he left the well.

He didn't cry, he wanted to but he couldn't. He didn't loose anything, he was just delayed. He wasn't going to see her for some time. He had to make sure he lived that long until he saw her again.

The next five hundred years he spent traveling the world learning as much as he could. He and Sesshomaru started a company together. It had many sides to it. Over three hundred years it went from buying and selling animals and owning many different lodgings to having an empire of five start hotels, a realstate firm, and owning more than half of the stock in Trojan condoms and blockbuster. The Trojans were Sesshomaru idea. Inu Yasha didn't think that they would catch on but he insisted. He always did mumble things about filthy human being like rabbits.

Like he is one to talk...

As of twenty years ago he had a total of 34 children. After Naraku died he managed to salvage what was left of Kagura. Half dog half wind makes for pretty powerful children. Sesshomaru had a hard time breaking them in.

The hardest time of all five hundred years was when he had to stay in America when kagome was born. He knew she was there and growing up. He wanted to see her. He knew of all the times he made her mad and when she came home upset. He couldn't count the number of times that she cried. He wanted more than anything to be there to comfort her, but that would lead so some strange questions. He had to wait. He waited a couple of extra years just uncase he was off, even though he knew better.

He was about to buy the plane tickets when he heard about this new book coming out. he was a little curious when he heard what it was supposedly about, but then when he heard the name of the Arthur he knew. They made if clear that it wasn't her real name but that name she wanted to go by so that she could have a privet life.

So here he was, at the end of her book signing preparing to go it. Taking out a picture a stole five hundred years ago he trapped it to the cover of the book and walked inside. he was surprised that the picture lasted to long. Thank you Kodak!

He saw her close her eyes wanting to leave. He had a simple pair of jeans on with a green turtleneck. She looked tired and worn out.

He frowned.

Dropping the book down into the table he watched her look at the picture then up at him. She gasped but said nothing. He could hear her heart wanted to leap forth from her chest. her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Izayoi Inu-oni i presume" he smiled at her. She used the name of his mother. She knew he would be honored, if he had lived...little did she know.

she opened her mouth so say his name, he watched her lips move, but nothing came out. Leaning over the table she sat at he got really close to her face and whispered. "If only i arrived just before you jumped into the well. I saw you that day. if only i ran a little faster at one point. Just thirty seconds and neither of us would have had to be alone for so long"

She began to cry. Her heart suddenly came together after being shattered for so long. She knew he waited for her. He had to have. Standing on wobbly knees she wanted to hug him but the table sat in the way.

Without thinking Inu Yasha walked around the table, never breaking eye contact. He could smell it on her. She had never been touched by another male since him. She was clean and waiting for death to be with him. He knew how much she loved him and he swore he loved her more. Sango explained everything to him that day. On her death bed he promised her he'd find kagome and take care of her. Like he needed to promise her.

talking a step forward he grabbed kagome by that arm and pulled her into a light hug and a deep kiss. He didn't wait for her to react before deepening the kiss.

She was so sure he wasn't there until he pulled her into a hug and kissed her. She couldn't more. She feared that if she did he would disappear but he didn't. It didn't take long for him to deepen and soon after she kissed back with al of her might.

Breaking the kiss she smiled at him between her tears. "Take me home. If you don't take me tonight I'll purify you"

He just starred at her. Since when was she so feisty.

She started to laugh. Something he forgot the sound of. Closing his eyes he just listened. He missed that sounds.

"Kagome" he whispered. Pulling something from his pocket he handed it to her.

Opening the small pouch she gasped as the item inside. It was a silver ring with purple, blue, white, and green stones in it.

"It was my mothers. My father gave it to her. He gave it to her when she promised to marry him"

Kagome smiled bigger than she ever knew she was able to. Placing the ring in her finger he was happy to see that it fit.

This moment just couldn't be ruined...

"Hey Mutt Face!"

Then again...

the end


End file.
